Doktor
Plik:Doctor.ogg Jonathan Bieler - (2210.01.10) nazywany przez swoich kompanów "doktorkiem" jest bardzo specyficzną osobą, zważając na jego dziwne upodobania, pytania czy historyjki. Osobowość Na spokojnie możemy powiedzieć że jest nieprzewidywalny. Łatwo można go zirytować, co będzie okazywać przy każdej możliwej okazji, jest on również niepoważny (zależy od sytuacji, albo zwykła chęć zirytowania towarzyszy). Nie boi się uderzyć innych, ba - nawet nie boi wdać się w bójki. Pomimo noszenia maski - może popisać się urodą i powodzeniem u kobiet. Bieler wykorzystuje ten fakt dla swoich potrzeb. Nie lubi siedzieć w samotności, ponieważ zawsze był przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa innych. Nie sypia dobrze od paru lat. Jest on mocnym ateistą. Zawsze stara się przekonać innych, co do braku jakiegokolwiek boga, zawsze to argumentując. Wygląd Ma czarne włosy, które sięgają mu go końca pleców. By oszczędzić sobie czyszczenie maski z wyrwanych włosów - chowa je pod strój. Ma twarz typowego chada, a ona sama ma blizny (wiadomo jedynie tyle, że Jonathan stracił oko w wyniku strzelaniny.). Co doprowadziło do noszenia maski - stylizowana na te, używane przez doktorów plagi. Jest ona całkowicie biała. Jego strój składa się z zielonego płaszcza (na który Jonathan, zakłada materiał podobny do falbanki.), znajduje się na nim opaska z krzyżem - symbolizująca jego zawód. Zakłada on również spodnie przylegające do jego nóg. Nosi glany (dziesiątki) które są ubrudzone. Według opowieści Hikaru - miały bliski kontakt z czyjąś twarzą. Ma 199 cm wzrostu. Uzbrojenie * Dubeltówka '- prawdopodobnie była zmodyfikowana, świadczy o tym wiele wygrawerowań, czy ulepszeń. Niewiadomo skąd Jonathan ją pozyskał. * '''Pistolet HK USP '- pistolet samopotwarzalny. W 2227 zakupił kilka modeli, jeden podarował Hikaru. Pistolet należący do Jonathana jest koloru srebnego. * "'Apteczka" '- dostał ją pracując jeszcze w szpitalu. Jest to zmodyfikowane urządzenie, dla lekarzy leczących w cywilu. Przeszłość Pierwsze wzmianki o jego egzystencji pojawiły się w 2217. Wtedy to został adoptowany przez rodzinę neonazistów, którzy nie byli zdrowi psychicznie, pomimo tego kontynuował "beztroskie" życie dziecka, które było zalane goryczą, przez to jak był traktowany postanowił zostać doktorem (w jego domu dochodziło do przemocy fizycznej). W 2224 poznał Hikaru Ashidę, z którą się zaprzyjaźnił, a nawet - pokochał. Jego uczucia były na tyle silne, że porzucił życie towarzyskie na rzecz spędzania czasu z dziewczyną, doszło do tego że zaczął zachowywać się niepokojąco wobec Hikaru, przez co dziewczyna obawiała się go. Pomimo tego kontynuowała znajomość z Jonathanem. Przebywając w szkole specjalizującej się w kierunku medycyny, został postrzelony. Nie wiadomo co było przyczyną ataku, efektem postrzału było stracenie prawego oka, z racji tego wydarzenia zaczął nosić maskę doktora plagi (którą miał od dziecka), jak i kapelusz który dostał od swojej ukochanej przyjaciółki, przez te lata jego chore uczucia czy fantazje wobec niej się pogłębiały - tak samo jego zachowanie zaczynało być coraz bardziej niepokojące. Pomimo tego rok później dziewczyna wyznała mu miłość. W 2228 jego kontakty z Hikaru się urwały. Z niewiadomego powodu dziewczyna przestała się z nim widywać, czy kontaktować, kiedy już wystarczająco zirytowany odwiedził dom Hikaru - okazało się że już tam nikt nie mieszkał. Tego samego dnia, spakował się i wyjechał z rodzinnego kraju by studiować medycynę - a konkretnie do Nowego Ełku, nie tylko by studiować - ale też zapomnieć o feralnej miłości, kiedy tylko pojawił się w nowym miejscu zamieszkania wzbudził nieufność mieszkańców - nie tylko swoim wyglądem, swoim zinteresowaniem też (nekrofilia.). Za to zaufanie wzbudził w młodych dziewczynach, które wierzyły że swoją miłością go zmienią i wcale nie jest taki zły, Jonathan korzystał z ich zaufania dla swoich potrzeb. Po ukończeniu studiów został zatrudniony w szpitalu im. Jarosława Pawulona. Cieszył się reputacją "tego śmiesznego nekrofilia", pomimo swoich osiągnięć dalej nie mógł zapomnieć o swojej ukochanej, i cichutko liczył na to że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają. Był jednym z nielicznych lekarzy, zajmujących się ludźmi w cywilu, (z racji tego, że większość lekarzy nie opuszczała placówki). Relacje '''Kompas Honoru: Pan Tesla - uważa że nie nadaje się na przywódcę. Według Jonathana - Tesla nie potrafi zrozumieć podstawowych dowodów. Makoto - darzył ją większą sympatią niż w pierwszej edycji. Po jego zatrzymaniu uważa, że będzie ślepo podążać za resztą. Janusz - lubił Janusza. Jednak kiedy "zdradził" Kompas - Jonathan stwierdził że Janusz jest sprzedawczykiem. Dominick Matthew Stern - lubił go, w wielu sytuacjach opowiadał mu najgorsze momenty ze swojego życia. Jednak po tym, kiedy Matt wbił mu "nóż w plecy" - znienawidził go. Hikaru Ashida - jego narzeczona. Jest dla niego wszystkim o czym marzył, zawsze stara się mieć dla niej czas. Jednak denerwuje go jej nadopiekuńczość, co czasem prowadzi do niechcianych konwersacji. Uważa że powinna trzymać się z daleka od Stern'a. Annie - nie żywi do niej negatywnych uczuć, uważa ją za śmiałą dziewczynę - przez to jak się ubiera, uważa jednak że czasem z nim przesadza. Mokebe - nienawidzi go, uważa że powinien zluzować. Mężczyzna obawia się, że Hanu zaszkodzi jego reputacji w Kompasie. Fumus - nie zna go na tyle by co kolwiek o nim powiedzieć. Inni: Rodzina - Bieler przestał utrzymywać kontakty z rodziną po swojej wyprowadzce. Nie darzy ich wielkim przywiązaniem czy nienawiścią, po prostu byli i ich nie ma. Edycja I Doktor został napadnięty przez bandytów którzy żądali od niego towaru, po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi że go nie ma, chcieli od niego pieniędzy, których również nie miał. Na szczęście akurat wtedy przejeżdzali Makoto i Janusz którzy pomogli doktorowi. Udali się do kasyna gdzie rozpoczęła się strzelanina. Po ucieczce z kasyna razem z innymi dołączył do organizacji Kompas Honoru. I tak ratowali świat i inne duperele. Kiedy wszystko dobiegło końca - zniknął bez śladu. Edycja II Akt I. Przebywając na przedmieściach Ełku - badał sprawę napadniętej karawany, znalazł wiele śladów które wskazywały na nieznanego dotąd mutanta, wtedy mieli przejechać Makoto i Janusz, ale zostali zatrzymani. Zatem doktor skłamał że ich zna by mogli przejechać - żołnierz (i upośledzony chińczyk) ich zostawili, dwójka bohatrów zdecydowała się pomóc nekrofilowi w potrzebie. Razem z nimi, oraz Matt'em uciekli z bombardowanego Ełku. Będąc na łodzi został wezwany przez Teslę. By pomagać w laboratorium. Po usłuszeniu imienia i nazwiska swojego zastępcy, dostał zawału i zaczął się niesamowicie pieklić (zastępcą była Hikaru Ashida.). Akt II. Wrócił pomimo porażki w badaniach. Razem z Matt'em pojechał na przedmieścia Wrocławia (in. Stacja kolejowa "Janow"), gdzie stoczyli walkę z dziwnym stworem (Jonathan był zły na Matt'a, za zabicie stworzenia.) tam też doznali halucynów, po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię dotarli do bazy, gdzie skontaktowali się z wojskiem, które potem ich odebrało. Uczestniczył w szturmie na Wrocław (najbardziej zbugowany poziom). Potem pomagał grupie najemniczej, (Bo Matt miał parkinsona w aucie), poczuł zażenowanie kolegą który udawał niemiecki akcent. Po szturmie na Cytadelę Mińską spotkał się z Marie i Annie, dając znać o tym że raczej nie czuje się najlepiej. Razem z Matt'em, Annie oraz Fiodorem udali się do fabryki we Finlandii, którą musieli zniszczyć (co im się udało). Również z Sternem uratowali Dr Adama z rąk konfederatów. Akt III. Przebywając jeszcze w Berlinie - jego stan zdrowia pogorszył się. Zaczął o wiele częściej wymiotować, przez co odbył krótką rozmowę z Hikaru. Razem z innymi członkami Kompasu poleciał do Afryki. Gdzie eksplorując razem z Matt'em kontynent - skończyło im się paliwo, podczas poszukiwania napotkali inteligentniejszą formę zombie. Przy okazji podpadli jakieś organizacji, na szczęście udało im się znaleźć paliwo, i uciec. Razem z Matt'em i Annie udali się do Australii. Gdzie badając kontynent - dowiedzieli się o problemie z emu, zdecydowali się pomóc tamtejszej ludności. Wtedy przyleciała reszta organizacji. Będąc na przedmieściach Syndey - razem z kompanami spotkał dziwnego mężczynę. Twierdzący że znalazł sposób na emu. Akt IV. Podczas aktu IV - został zatrzymany. Pod pewnymi zarzutami, Bieler zdecydował się polecieć by uniewinnić się z zarzutów. Według niektórych członków - był widziany w Azji. Został odnaleziony przez Matt'a i Marie - którzy razem z Mokebe rozbili się na wyspie. Ciekawostki * Jest postacią biseksualną * Śpiewali mu hymn III rzeszy do snu * Na uczelnii był znany pod pseudonimem "śnieżka", przezwisko zostało wymyślone przez jego bladą karnację. * W nowej edycji KH - jest przeciwko nazistom. * Ma 199 cm wzrostu Galeria Png.png| Aktaulny portret doktora. Relikt prlu.png| Starszy portret doktora. Doktor.png|Doktor w masce Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ważne Kategoria:Kompas Honoru